The present invention relates to an acoustic sound generating device in which at least one vibrating member mounted on a substrate or base frame is picked by pawls to thereby generate acoustic sounds.
There has been heretofore provided a so-called music box as a sound generating device in which the vibrating members are picked by the pawls. However, since the vibrating member of the music box consists of a comb-shaped vibrating plate on one side thereof with a plurality of vibrating strip members, in order to manufacture such a vibrating plate it must pass through machining processes such as a press-punching process, a grooving process, a barrel process, a combing process, a tuning process and the like, which is very intricate and also time-consuming disadvantageously.